


【ME】不老梦

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 一生的故事
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	【ME】不老梦

Jim Levine，今年三十一岁，从十年前取得国际护工职业资格后，就一直从事护理工作。他为人耐心又热忱，大学时还辅修了康复心理学，能迅速深入病人的内心，鼓励他们战胜病魔，走出低谷。

三年之前，他远在迈阿密的父母在一场车祸中丧生了。Jim回家料理了父母的后事，同时从他们的遗嘱中继承了房产。为此，他与妻子和孩子返回迈阿密定居，在一家高级私人疗养院继续担任护工。

私人疗养院薪资不菲，而且提供医护人员外派服务。四月的时候，Jim接受了疗养院的指派，为一名需要临终关怀的病人提供护理服务。

他没有想到，自己的护理对象居然会是Mark Zuckerberg。

这位称霸数字经济时代长达半个世纪的老人十分和蔼，他坐在轮椅上，一边听从护士的要求完成血压测量，一边招呼Jim坐在他身边的沙发上。Jim同手同脚地走过去坐下。他太震惊了，脑子里嗡嗡的。

Mark Zuckerberg今年九十七岁了。在2000年之前，曾有科学家预言人类的平均寿命会超过100岁；可将近一个世纪过去，人类还在和最原始的生老病死搏斗。即使是曾经的世界首富Mark，也不能免俗。他坐在电动轮椅上，衰老消瘦，行将就木，腐朽的身体机能像是陈旧的机器，每一下运作都发出呼哧呼哧的、不堪重负的声响。

“你叫什么名字？”Mark问Jim。他的声音很沙哑，有着属于老人的含糊。几年之前，他罹患了脑溢血。虽然在家庭医生和护理人员尽职尽责的照顾下没有继续恶化，但却给他的发声和行动能力造成了不可逆转的损害。

Jim局促地回答了他的问题。事实上，Mark一共雇佣了三名护工担任自己的临终护理，Jim只是其中之一。

他听了Jim磕磕巴巴的介绍，窝在轮椅里微微点了点头。

“你不是土生土长的美国人。”他敏锐地指出。

“是的。”即使已经入籍二十年，Jim有时还是会为自己不自觉冒出的口音羞愧，“我来自哥伦比亚。”

“迈阿密很多拉美裔。”Mark若有所思。

迈阿密是美国最大的都市之一，也是美洲文化的大熔炉，深受庞大的拉美移民以及加勒比海岛国居民文化的影响，热情似火，生生不息。Jim猜测Mark选择迈阿密作为自己的临终之所，可能也是想要感受这座城市蒸腾的生命力。毕竟迈阿密的一年四季都是长夏，置身这座城市，能让人产生自己也可以永葆青春的错觉。

Jim抵达Mark居住的别墅时已经时候不早了。大概是经历了长途飞行，再加上耄耋之年精力不济，Mark吃过晚饭后就显得有些恹倦。Jim作为护工组的组长，没敢让Mark继续劳累，而是在询问了Mark的意见后帮他做了身体擦洗，抱扶到床上睡觉。

在给Mark盖上被子以前，这位曾经叱咤风云的巨头要求Jim给他念一段睡前故事。

这个要求当然不过分，Jim也乐于照做。临终关怀的宗旨，就是当一个人已经无法避免地走向死亡时，让他生命的最后一程走得完满而有尊严。这个阶段，病人提出的任何要求，都会被尽力得到满足。

Jim从书架上取下了一本书。这座别墅看上去有些年头了，内里的陈设却还不算破旧，甚至连书架上的书籍都得到了精心的保护。Jim随手拿下一本放在膝头打开，结果有了一个尴尬的发现:这是一本葡萄牙语书。

Jim虽然出生在哥伦比亚这样的西班牙语国家，但却能读葡萄牙语。这两种语言有着深刻的历史渊源，发声、语法和词组都非常相似，会其中一种的，很快就能触类旁通学会另一种。令Jim踌躇的是，他不确定Mark是否掌握这门语言。

“抱歉先生，”他对Mark说，“我拿了一本葡萄牙语书。我能给您换一本吗？”

“不需要。”Mark躺在枕头上，年老的面孔透出一种安宁的平和，“我听得懂葡萄牙语。你读吧。”

这是一本用葡萄牙语翻译的契科夫短篇小说。即使即将进入22世纪，纸质书也尚未完全从历史长河中淘汰，仍然固执地保留着自己的一席之地。Jim坐在老人床边，柔缓地读着几个世纪之前的故事，也在恍然间有了时光倒流的错觉。

这是小说选集中的第一篇。很不幸，它有点长。当Jim意识到Mark已经困意绵绵而打住朗读时，故事还没进行到一半。

Mark没有要求Jim读完这个故事，而是示意他自己要睡觉了。

“我看过这个故事。”他最后对Jim说。

“结局如何？”Jim忍不住开口问道。

在小说中，没落的贵族小姐瞒着所有人，偷偷爱上了为自己看病的医生。出身卑贱的医生靠着自己的聪明头脑实现了阶层跃迁，也因此自视甚高，始终对小姐不咸不淡。在Jim停下朗读的地方，医生派遣媒人上门向小姐求婚了。Jim好奇不已，想知道差异巨大的两个人最后能否走到一起。

然而Mark击碎了他的幻想。

“她死了。”他平静地说，“医生在她生命的最后才意识到自己爱她，但已经太迟了。他余下的生命，都是在偿还这笔爱情的负债。”

这个结局让Jim有些失落。他向Mark道了晚安，按照老人的要求给一块颇有年代的机械表拧了两圈发条，而后才出门离开。

他住在Mark隔壁的卧室里，登录虚拟社区后，就坐在床上点击了视频通话请求。

在等待妻子回应的时间里，Jim一直在分神想着Mark。老人在讲述故事结局的时候，嘴角不自觉地紧绷着，显示出一种忍耐的痛苦。

他在忍耐什么？Jim想。据他所知，Mark终生未婚，所有的精力都奉献给了Facebook的壮大事业上，干到七十五岁才从董事长的岗位退休。

Jim的妻子很快上线了。Jim连忙戴上VR眼镜，和妻子分享自己今天的见闻。

早在六十年前，Facebook就完成了对当时一家VR公司的收购，当时尚且年轻的Mark Zuckerberg在收购完成后曾放话说：“VR将开辟世界的新篇章。”事实证明，他的豪言壮语并非狂妄。在接下来的几十年时间中，Facebook旗下的oculus VR鲸吞蚕食，利用虚拟现实技术完成了对世界的改造。现在，地球上每天都有50亿人使用Facebook及其旗下产品。不论是从数据统计角度还是盈利模式角度，Facebook都是史上最成功的公司，在各类排行榜上遥遥领先雄踞第一，市值甚至超过了排名第五至十名的公司市值总和。

在公元2081年的现在，Facebook已经深入到每一个人的生活中。人们使用VR，在线上虚拟社区生活工作，通过Facebook发行的虚拟货币Libra完成购物、结算、投资和储蓄。在某种程度上，Facebook俨然已经完成了蜕变，从一家公司变成了一种宗教——像科学一样揭示宇宙的伟大，得到人们由衷的敬畏，这正是“宗教”的奥义所在。而Mark，是这一切的原始创世神，是值得被供奉在壁龛里、万世瞻仰的偶像。

经历了近百年的扩张，Facebook仍然像个初创公司那样生机勃勃。与之形成反差的，却是它的创始人——Mark Zuckerberg。他时日无多，生命中余下的时间像是风中摇晃的蜡烛，随时都会熄灭。

Jim为他唏嘘不已。

由于签了保密协定，在Mark生前，Jim不能对任何人透露Mark现在的情况。因此，在VR营造的虚拟家庭环境中，Jim隐去了Mark的真实身份，把Mark当做一个平常的病人那样对妻子讲述。他和妻子儿子度过了和谐幸福的家庭一夜，关闭设备后就准备休息了。

Jim躺在床上的时候，原本沉浸在尘世幸福中的心脏又浮起来，不可避免地想到了Mark。孤独的老人要与一群素昧平生的护理人员度过人生的临终时光，没有天伦之乐，没有任何亲人朋友簇拥，除去他用钱雇佣的人员把照顾他直到死亡当做一件工作来完外，没人陪他走完这最后一程。

Jim在叹息中闭上眼睛。

因为高龄老人随时都有去世的可能，所以三位护工分成三班，每八小时交换一次岗位，寸步不离照看Mark。第二天早晨，Jim吃了早餐，就去与自己的同事交接。

他的同事正因为Mark不太配合而手足无措，Jim接过他手里的餐盘，示意自己会解决。

像Mark这样的人物，在活着时就已经被捧上神坛，成为了供人膜拜的偶像。他永远正确，不会出错，受人敬仰，而常年的身居高位和与生俱来的恃才傲物，也让他即使在临终照料中，也表现出执拗的高傲。他不接受护工提出的喂他吃饭的建议，坚持要自己来。

Jim纵容了Mark的行为。他充分尊重Mark的决定——临终关怀的本意，正是照顾生者最后的自尊，不让他们尴尬或是难堪。

Mark花了四十分钟才吃完早餐。他的手抖得厉害，但还是尽量保持着体面。Jim在旁边站了一会就不忍心再看，又不敢在Mark面前表现得太心酸，只好转开眼睛。

他留意到，Mark手边的小桌子上，放着他昨天拧过发条的那块表。

即使是在线上虚拟生活高速发展的今天，手表这种最原始的计时工具也未被淘汰。它和纸质书一样，经历过数个世纪的时间迁移，仍然未从史书的字里行间灭绝，而是活生生地存在于世上。

但是，在当代人眼中，手表这种东西已经失去了使用价值，仅作为装饰品或者是具有收藏意义的古董而存在了。Jim不懂手表，也看不出Mark的这块手表价值几何。

Mark留意到了他的视线。他伸出手，把手表放在掌心里摩挲。

“你想听这块手表的故事吗？”他问Jim。Mark的吐字发音十分含糊，Jim要集中所有注意力，才能勉强听懂。

但这可是关于Mark的故事——Facebook创始人不再年轻了，但岁月为他镀上神明的色彩，关于他的任何一件小事，都足够人们津津乐道。

Jim连忙点头。他和所有的三十岁年轻人一样，对于Mark这样远古巨神一般的存在，既有明知他们已经老迈衰朽的微妙不屑，又敬佩他们所带来的轰轰烈烈的变革，和新世界的色彩。

Mark脸上的表情松懈下来。他陷入遥远的回忆中，整个人都因此变得柔软，像是神灵降临人间，沾染上了柴米油盐的烟火气味。

“这是我二十七岁的时候，收到的生日礼物。”他徐徐地说，嘴角因为自嘲而扬起来，“……已经七十年了。”

“是谁送给你的？”Jim小心翼翼地问道。

Mark把手表放回桌上。Jim难掩好奇心，向它瞥了一眼:手表被保养得很好，即使已经经过了七十年，金属配件仍然闪闪发亮，看得出佩戴者在维护上的用心，以及，它在当年也一定价格不菲。

“我的一位朋友。”Mark回答了Jim的问题。

Jim问出下一个问题时有点踌躇:“他还在世吗？”

“他去世了。”Mark平静地叙述，“他七十年前就死了。”

两个人不约而同沉默下来。即使已经在工作中见识了太多的死亡，Jim仍在这一刻感受到了来自于它的震撼，和人类作为生命体，对死亡本能的恐惧和逃避。

“您的朋友，他怎么去世的？生病吗？”Jim结结巴巴地问道。人类在医学上取得重大突破进展、彻底消灭癌症的存在也不过是最近十年的事情，在遥远到称得上古老的七十年前，人类的生命太过脆弱了，或许称得上是不堪一击。

“不是。”Mark给出了否定答案。

“是一场意外。”Mark说，“他坐的飞机失事了。在太平洋上空开始解体，最后坠落在海里，一百多名乘客和机组人员，没有一具遗体被打捞上来。”

Jim张了张嘴，但是没敢说话。

Mark的手放在膝盖上。它们颤抖着，不知是因为脑溢血带来的后遗症，还是因为追忆往事而不堪重负。

“他死了。”Mark又重复了一遍，“死在七十年前。”

Jim感觉到被堵住喉咙一般的窒息。他看向Mark，对方那双因为年老而微微浑浊的蓝眼睛里仿佛带着泪，又仿佛一片干涸。

Mark的脸上，仍然带着令Jim为之颤栗的、强行忍耐的痛苦。那种跨越生死的痛苦威力无穷，摧枯拉朽，让Jim再也说不出一个字。

*

下午的时候，Mark的几个晚辈前来看望他。Mark一直没有结婚，来看他的都是他的姐姐以及朋友的孩子，最年长的也有七十岁了。

Mark和与他具有血缘关系的后辈们，表现得也并不亲热。Jim偷偷查了一些资料，Mark的父母和姐妹都已经不在世了。

送走了那帮晚辈，Jim重新回到Mark身边。他看得出Mark仿佛更加不高兴了。

“他们只是来看看我还能活多久。”Mark抿着嘴唇。死神的羽翼就悬在他的头顶，随时都会用长长的镰刀收割他的性命，但Mark仍然保持着冷静理智，逻辑清晰。

“他们不是想来看我，只是想来看看他们还有多久才能得到我的遗产。”Mark说。他的语气很严厉，神色上却显示出一种悲怆的孤独。

“他们也有关心你的。”Jim干巴巴地找补。

“你知道格兰特实验吗？”Mark说，“这是一项一个多世纪以前进行的实验了，哈佛医学院为了发掘人类繁荣兴盛的根源，选取了两百多名年轻人，进行了长达75年的跟踪研究。最后的研究结果是，一个人的人际关系的深度和意义是衡量幸福水平的最有力的指标。”

“从这点来看，我是一个不幸的人。”Mark得出结论。

“你不是。”Jim苍白地试图说服Mark，但他的言语十分无力。

“你怎样看我？”Mark问他，“一个孤独乖僻的有钱老头？还是你对我和你的其他雇主一样，把我当做你的工作内容？”

“都不是，”Jim回答他，“我很崇拜你，Mark。当我看到你的时候，我真是激动极了。”

“你同情我吗？”Mark看着他。他的眼睛在年月的浸染中不再清澈，但是里面仍在闪烁着火光，像是有一颗将要陨落的恒星在里面燃烧。

Jim回望着他。他知道，任何过分的言辞对于Mark伟大的人格而言都是一种侮辱。

“不，”Jim缓慢地说，“我只是在做我的工作。而且这是每个人都要经历的。”

Mark满意地微微点了点头。

“是的，”他说，“我不希望时至今日，我还要领受别人施舍的怜悯和恩惠。我并不惧怕死亡，它只会带给我永恒的安宁和快乐。”

他闭上眼睛，示意自己想休息片刻。

Jim悄悄地退了出去。

他站在门前，向后看了一眼。Mark坐在轮椅上，膝盖上盖着毯子。他微微仰着头，苍老的脸庞上带着一种被岁月驯化的柔和安宁。

他老了，即将死去。即使是力量磅礴如Mark Zuckerberg，也无法战胜时间。

Jim在心底叹息一声。他心中怀着的并不是同情只有惘然。

这次谈话之后，Jim对这位改变了世界的老人不由产生了怜惜。在八小时之外，他也开始抽出时间照料Mark。

严格来说，Mark并没有重大疾病。但他的生命，仍然像即将枯萎的花朵那样一天天凋亡。这具身体已经难以承载栖息其中的灵魂的重量。

早在五十年前，冷冻大脑技术就已经非常成熟了。尽管人类目前仍然无法做到死而复生，但却从不曾放弃这样的梦想。冷冻大脑价格仍然高昂，而且需要由政府批准，条件苛刻。很多在科研、文艺或是政治上有过建树的名人都选择了在肉体死亡后保存大脑，期冀十年百年后的技术变革能将他们带回当代，让他们在苏醒后还能再造辉煌。近两年，不知何时传出消息，说Mark也要选择冷冻大脑进行保存。可是很快，Facebook和Mark本人都发出了声明，否认了这桩流言。

Mark大限将至，Jim又想起了这个问题。

尽管死亡已然并不遥远，但Mark的神智仍然清楚。年老带给他的似乎只有身体上的衰竭，却没有精神上的折磨。他仍然逻辑清晰，思维敏捷，好像如果有什么重大危机出现，他仍然能从轮椅上站起来，走出去，扛住一场大风大浪。

于是，Jim小心翼翼地问他是否改变了主意，愿意冷冻大脑，或是通过计算机将意识上传。

Mark坐在庭院里。轮椅停在草地间的石板路上。今天天气晴朗，阳光恰到好处，不会冰冷也不会毒辣。

Mark沉默了许久，久到Jim以为他会改变心意。

但他最后还是回答：“不。”

Jim有些手足无措。他刚刚差一点就联络工作人员了——Mark有一支律师团队，他们进驻在这里，随时等待医生宣布Mark的生命迹象停止后，按部就班地执行委托人生前要求的一切事宜，妥帖处理他的遗产、身后名誉和遗体。

Jim害怕看到他们，这些律师比他这个临终看护更能象征死亡。人类究其本质不过还是动物，求生畏死几乎是本能。Jim没有Mark这么超脱，他对于人生的观念还未上升到哲学的层面。他怕死。而在短短几天的相处中，他也不再舍得让Mark去死。

冷冻大脑或者上传意识，也许也是一种逃避死亡的方式，是一种形而上存在的永生。Jim希望Mark做出这个选择，因为他值得。

但是Mark又一次说了不。

“为什么？”

Jim忍不住问道。他内心十分失落，简直称得上愤慨。Mark一而再再而三的拒绝，在他眼里就是老人家意识不清楚的顽固。

“因为我不想。”Mark干脆地说，“那些选择了这种所谓电子续命的人，他们要不是懦夫，害怕看到死后的世界并不如自己所想；不然他们就是英雄，期待在几个世纪后苏醒，在星际中遨游征战，继续完成他们上一世的传说。”

“而我，我两种都不是。”Mark说，“我对自我超越已经厌倦了，在实现自我价值上，我对自己已经足够满意了。我也不惧怕死亡，不论未知的彼端是真实存在还是一片虚无，我都欣然以赴。”

“没有人期待我活下去，”年迈的老人语调里充满了自嘲，“但有人在对面等着我。”

“是谁？”Jim蹲下去，把他盖好滑下去的毯子。

Mark抚摸着毯子上细细的绒毛。

“是Wardo，”他说，“他已经去到那边七十年了。”

Jim哽住了。他想起了前几天Mark提到的那个朋友——他赠送给Mark一块昂贵的手表，年轻的生命因为一次飞机失事而画上了休止符。

“谁是Wardo？”Jim轻声问，“抱歉，我能问吗？”

“可以。”Mark舒缓地说，“我已经有很多年没和别人提起他了。但是最近，我总是想到他——也许是我正在向他走近。我们之间的距离越来越短了。”

他沉默了一会儿。几秒钟后，Mark才重新开始话题。

“他叫Eduardo。”Mark说。

“哦，我知道他。”Jim说。发现自己的护理对象是Mark Zuckerberg后，Jim找了许多关于他的资料来看。现存于世的关于Mark的传记就有数十本，而其中有一些会提到Eduardo。他在Mark漫长的征程中，留下惊鸿一瞥的身影。

Jim会记住他，只是因为“Eduardo”这个名字在拉丁语系中实在太过常见了。

但是Mark以一种不同寻常的怀恋口气提到他。这位君主、将军和独裁者，在他暮年的时候，从衰老的嘴唇中吐出这个缠绕的名字，音调无比缱绻。

Jim感觉自己的心脏突突跳着。

“你爱过他。”他毫不迟疑，声音中没有一点儿疑问和动摇。

“是的。”Mark平静地说。临近油枯灯灭，他反而能从容地提起自己的感情，这是他在年轻气盛的时候做不到的。

但他仍然痛苦，这些失去爱人的伤痛，并没有因为年深日久而钝化。每当Mark想起Eduardo，在甜蜜的战栗过去之后，Mark感到的都是深沉的痛苦。这份痛苦比他老去的身体更有生命力，永远是热烈新鲜的。它简直历久弥新。

Eduardo死得太早了。他乘坐的飞机失事后，救援队在海上劳作了三天，没有搜寻到他的身体。官方宣布机组人员没有生还可能的时候，Eduardo还不到三十岁。

Eduardo从新加坡登机，途经日本，再转到洛杉矶。这是一条漫长的航线，而Eduardo最终还是没能抵达终点。北太平洋的海水永远地埋葬了他。

时至今日，Mark仍然能回忆起自己得知噩耗时钻心剜骨的剧痛。这份痛苦依然强烈，但它又微妙地变得迟钝。也许是因为太久了，痛苦是恒定不变的，但Mark已经有了耐受性。

在失去Eduardo后，日子变得索然无味起来，时间好像也跟着被快进了。尤其是中年老年之后，十年二十年似乎也只是弹指一挥间。Mark并没有觉得自己在变老，但事实是，他已经快要走到最终站了。

Mark在老去，但是Eduardo还很年轻。他活在Mark的记忆里，好像还是那个只穿着衬衫和短裤，蹦跳着抱怨太冷了的男孩。

Mark后悔没在那时候吻他。两个人如果拥抱在一起的话，也许会暖和一些。

大概是人的脾气也会被时间磋磨，年纪大了之后，Mark反而变得愿意低头了。他能够坦诚，自己也会对过去一些无法追回的事情后悔。

而他最后悔的事，就是让Eduardo来加州。

他在电话里求过Eduardo两次。两次都是为了让Eduardo来到他身边。第一次的时候，他诱骗Eduardo签下了埋伏着陷阱的合同。第二次的时候，

Eduardo送了命。

“我很后悔，”Mark喃喃地告诉Jim，“我很后悔。我宁愿从来没有挽回过他，也不想让他永远地离开我。”

他像一个真正爱絮絮叨叨的老头，丢三落四地把自己和Eduardo的故事逐字逐句地讲起。它们和冷冰冰地记载在那些传记或是课本上的东西截然不同。

在Mark的讲述里，Jim看到了哈佛的雪，加州的雨，纽约的日落，还有新加坡的日出。

Mark和Eduardo在亚洲久别重逢。他们争吵得比那个下雨的晚上还要激烈，Mark讨厌看到Eduardo泫然欲泣的眼睛，于是用手掌盖住它们，凑上去吻了Eduardo的嘴唇。

他们跌跌撞撞闯进房间，在大床上翻云覆雨，一整夜都没有出来。

等到Mark第二天醒来，周身都感到了满足的疲倦。他眯起眼睛，Eduardo正站在窗边，眺望远方从钢铁树林间初升的朝阳。

Mark踩着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地走过去从背后抱住他，吮咬着Eduardo的后颈。

“去加州吧。”他对Eduardo说，“我想让你回去。”

那颗太阳跳到摩天大楼的顶上，Eduardo转过脸来。Mark温柔地吻掉他的眼泪。

“这次不一样。”Mark说，“我保证。”

Mark知道自己在寻觅的路途上独行了多久，因为Eduardo也是一样。他受够了这些空无的等待，决心奋起反击。他不甘心于现状，要寻求更好的结果。他在昨夜得到了Eduardo的原谅，但这还不够，他要更好的，更幸福的，更满足的。

Eduardo承诺几天后会去找他。他们吻别的时候，Mark简直豪情万丈，好像又回到了自己用Facebook开疆拓土的时候，他以为自己所向披靡。

这次确实不一样。因为短暂的分别，带来了永久的别离。

*

察觉到Mark渐渐体力不支，Jim体贴地停下了话头。

“你累了，”他说，“我们进去吧。”

太阳要落山了。雾蒙蒙的幽蓝色开始从地面上升起，而在遥远的天边，云彩还在热烈地燃烧着。整个天空都被切割成红蓝色的两半。一些枝叶掩映其间，像是高明的画师刻意存下的留白。

Mark远望着。

“很美。”他说。

“是的。”Jim推起他的轮椅。

“这是Eduardo的故乡，”Mark说，“我们住的就是他父母的房子。他在这里长大。我买下它之后，隔一段时间就会过来看看，想象他曾经在这里生活的样子。”

“很浪漫。”Jim由衷地说，“你和我想象的不一样，Mark。”

Mark没有说话。在Jim推着他转身的时候，Mark又看了一眼太阳。

这是曾经照耀过Eduardo的太阳。七十年后，Mark也沐浴着同样的一轮太阳。

从Facebook到这颗太阳，从遥远的哈佛到现在的迈阿密，从两个人的身体到内心，都是Mark和Eduardo共有的东西。

Mark想起他重逢Eduardo之后，两个人都像是从没谈过恋爱的高中生那样，窝在酒店房间里不出门，接吻，做爱，Eduardo还喂他吃东西，结果被Mark压到床上，被他吻到讨饶。

Mark走的那天，Eduardo去樟宜机场送他，突发奇想买了一块手表，扣在Mark手腕上。

“定时三餐，规律作息。”他叮嘱Mark，“让这块手表替我监督你。”

Mark绷着脸：“我不喜欢戴手表。太沉了，影响活动性。”

Eduardo胆大妄为地在保镖们围起来的人墙里亲了他一下。

“那你先戴一会儿，”他笑着说，眼睛里满是温柔，好像从来没有被刺伤过，“等我去找你的时候，你就可以摘下来了。我会亲自监督你的。”

“好吧，”Mark说，“别让我等太久。”

那么现在呢？他让Eduardo等得太久了吗？

*

五天之后，Mark在睡梦中过世了。他的离去很安静，几乎无声无息。

Jim留了下来。Mark的律师团很高效，他们在公证人在场时宣布了遗嘱。

Mark很体贴。他的临终关怀团队除去薪资之外，每个人也得到了一笔丰厚的遗赠。

在遗嘱中，Mark把这栋房子赠送给了Eduardo大哥的直系后代，它也算是物归原主了。

Jim打算在保密期结束之后，把自己的这段经历写成一本回忆录。他要写这个在世人眼中锋利无匹的变革者在最后的时间里是如何温柔平和，要写这个孤独终老、无儿无女的老人有过怎样意难平的爱情。

他还没想好这本回忆录要叫什么名字。

FIN.


End file.
